The Greatest Love
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Naruto mencintai Sasuke, kakak angkatnya, hingga ia rela menentang keluarganya sendiri. Namun, ada cinta yang lebih besar untuknya, untuk Sasuke, dan untuk keluarganya yang ia tidak tahu. Iapun dihadapkan pada pilihan ketika cinta itu datang menghampirinya. SasukexFemNaruxFugaku.


**Fandom: Naruto**

**Author : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: The Greatest Love**

**Writer: Kyra De Riddick**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rating: T (T+ maybe)**

**Pair: Sasuke x FemNaruto, Sasuke x Sakura, Fugaku x FemNaruto**

**.**

"Ohayou," sapa Sasuke sembari mengambil tempat di meja makan pagi itu.

"Ohayou, otouto," jawab Itachi dengan nada ramahnya, sementara Fugaku hanya bergumam pelan, suatu sikap yang juga diwarisi Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sasuke," ujar Mikoto yang baru keluar dari dapur. Ia membawa seteko susu dan tiga buah gelas kosong. Itachi langsung berdiri dan membantu ibunya. Mikoto menggumamkan terima kasih lalu mengisi gelas-gelas kosong tersebut dan membagikannya pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Sedangkan untuk Fugaku, secangkir kopi hangat sudah dihabiskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ara? Dia belum bangun?" Tanya Mikoto begitu menyadari kursi di sebelah Sasuke masih kosong.

"Apa perlu kubangunkan, kaasan?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah siap berdiri.

"Biar aku saja, niisan," sela Sasuke yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kursinya. "Kalau niisan yang membangunkan, bisa-bisa kita semua terlambat."

"Haha, aku tidak bisa kasar pada anak itu," Itachi beralasan.

"Hn."

.

Sasuke menatap sebal pada gundukan di atas tempat tidur yang sangat jelas tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bangun, padahal dia sudah membuka jendela agar sinar matahari bisa membangunkan anggota keluarganya yang paling muda sekaligus paling manja tersebut. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berefek apa-apa pada gadis yang masih berada di bawah selimut itu.

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya dan mendapatinya masih lelap dengan pakaian tidur yang sagat terbuka. Tanpa ampun, Sasuke mengambil remot AC di kamar tersebut dan mengaturnya ke suhu terendah. Setelahnya, ia menuju meja belajar adiknya dan mengecek buku-bukunya. Setelah yakin bahwa yang di dalam tas adalah buku yang akan dipelajarinya hari itu, Sasuke lalu menuju kamar mandi dan mengatur air hangat untuk digunakan mandi oleh adiknya. Belum lagi air dalam kamar mandi terisi setengahnya, sosok adiknya sudah berdiri menatapnya dengan tampang sebal. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Dasar kejam!" seru gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Pembohong kecil sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya."  
"Apa maksudmu aku berbohong?!"  
"Kalau kau mau pura-pura tidur, sembunyikan dulu pakaian olahragamu, dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk pakaian olahraga yang tergantung di dinding yang menunjukkan adiknya bangun pagi-pagi untuk _jogging._

Gadis pirang itu hanya mendecih pelan sebab keisengannya sekali lagi diketahui oleh kakaknya yang nomor dua itu. Sasuke mengabaikan perilaku tidak sopan adiknya dan mengeluarkan perintahnya, "Lima menit atau kau pulang pergi sekolah sendiri."

"Niisan menyebalkan!"

.

Lima menit kemudian…

"Ohayou, tousan, kaasan, Itachi-nii!" seru gadis pirang yang sekarang sedang menggantung di punggung Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Naruto," ujar Itachi dan Mikoto bersamaan. Fugaku sekali lagi hanya menggumam. Namun begitu gadis pirang bernama Naruto itu turun dari punggung Sasuke dan melesat ke arahnya, lalu mengecup pipinya, Fugaku langsung menjawab sapaan anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"Ohayou."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia lalu memberi kecupan di pipi Mikoto dan Itachi secara bergantian. Lalu, mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Ia mencomot dua lembar roti sekaligus, mengolesinya dengan selai dan memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah roti di mulutnya tertelan dengan sempurna, ia menghabiskan susu yang sudah disiapkan Mikoto sejak tadi dan meminta gelas keduanya lalu mengambil dua lembar roti lainnya.

"Hari ini kau lahap sekali, Naruto," ujar Mikoto. "Coba saja Itachi dan Sasuke mau menirumu."

"Ah, kaasan, Naruto dan kami kan berbeda. Kami tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan fisik seperti Naruto. Jelas saja, kami tidak memerlukan sarapan banyak-banyak."

Sasuke pun ikut menambahkan, "Kami tidak seperti seseorang yang hanya mengandalkan fisiknya saja tetapi otaknya tidak berfungsi sama sekali."

Naruto langsung melirik Sasuke dengan sadis, "Nilaiku tidak sebagus niisan itu karena aku kelelahan, makanya tidak punya banyak waktu belajar!"

"Ma~ ma~ jangan bertengkar. Setiap orang punya kelebihan di bidang yang berbeda-beda. Naruto hanya lebih fokus pada basket, yang penting nilainya tidak pernah jatuh. Itu sudah sangat baik." Mikoto menengahi pertengkaran kedua anaknya yang sudah menjadi pelengkap sarapan mereka sehari-hari.

"Ibumu benar, Sasuke." Fugaku menambahkan. Singkat, namun membuat semangat Naruto melambung ke udara. Ia bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Kapan pertandinganmu yang selanjutnya, Naruto?"

Naruto hampir tersedak karena terkejut. Sasuke langsung mengumpatinya bodoh.

"Minggu depan, tousan. Tousan bisa datang menontonku, kan?" ucap Naruto setelah bisa menguasai makanannya.

"Pasti."

"Yay! _I love you_, tousan!"

Suasana ceria di meja makan keluarga Uchiha pada hari itupun berakhir ketika masing-masing dari mereka harus kembali pada aktivitasnya. Fugaku dan Itachi ke kantor, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto ke sekolah. Mikoto yang seorang ibu rumah tanggapun bertugas melepas mereka di depan pintu. Dan ketika pulang, ia akan menjadi penunggu mereka.

Keluarga tersebut memang contoh keluarga harmonis yang membuat iri keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Meskipun Fugaku terlihat dingin dan keras, namun ia merupakan sosok ayah yang sangat dihormati oleh anak-anaknya. Itachi juga merupakan sosok anak yang begitu dewasa sekaligus kakak yang pengertian. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sangat mirip dengan Fugaku merupakan salah satu siswa teladan di sekolahnya. Tidak pernah terdengar kabar tidak menyenangkan dalam keluarga tersebut, bahkan dengan keberadaan Naruto, anak angkat keluarga Uchiha, yang secara fisik sangat berbeda jauh dengan mereka.

Uchiha Naruto merupakan anak angkat keluarga Uchiha sejak usianya tiga tahun. Orang tua kandungnya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, adalah sahabat dekat Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ketika mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Naruto dan menjadikannya anak angkat mereka. Mereka tidak membeda-bedakan perlakuan antara Itachi dan Sasuke dengan Naruto, malah Naruto seolah-olah dianak-emaskan oleh mereka. Mungkin karena Naruto merupakan anak perempuan. Terlebih lagi ia anak yang sangat ceria.

.

"Dobe, sebentar lagi bel masuk, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Tidak mau!" ujar Naruto yang kembali menggelayut manja, kali ini di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tahu tabiat Naruto yag keras kepalapun hanya mendecih pelan dan membiarkan Naruto menempel padanya. Digelayuti adiknya masih lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa gadis genit yang ada di kelasnya, pikirnya.

"Ck, ck, Naruto, kau ini benar-benar tidak ada takutnya, ya?" seru Kiba, salah satu teman kelas Sasuke. "Biasanya junior akan segan datang ke kelas senior, tetapi kau menjadikan kelas ini seperti kelasmu saja."

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kemarin kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama, Inuzuka-kun."

Kiba langsung salah tingkah. "Benarkah? Hahaha~ habisnya kautahu-"

"Inuzuka-kun, siapa nama anjing peliharaanmu? Aku lupa!" sela Naruto cepat.

"Akamaru? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Apa dia sudah punya anak?"

Kiba mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku masih mencarikan anjing yang bagus untuk jadi pasangannya. Dia tidak boleh punya anak dari anjing biasa."

"Ah?" Naruto berpura-pura tertarik. "Benarkah?"

Inuzuka Kiba yang memang sangat menyayangi anjingnya itu langsung melupakan topik pembicaraan awalnya. Ia malah membahas anjingnya yang ia beri nama Akamaru dengan penuh semangat, meskipun Naruto mendengarnya tanpa minat. Kiba masih asik-asiknya mengeluarkan pengetahuannya seputar anjing ketika suara teriakan seorang gadis mengusiknya.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan melepas paksa tangan Naruto dari lengannya, ia bergegas ke arah seorang gadis yang terjatuh di depan pintu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya penu perhatian sambil membantu gadis cantik berambut pink itu berdiri.

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menggeleng. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menggumam pelan dan membimbing Sakura masuk ke kelasnya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya sebal.

"Hohoho," Kiba tertawa iseng. "Cemburu melihat 'niisan' tersayang bersama pacarnya, eh, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi keras. Tidak dipedulikannya tangan Kiba yang sudah merangkul bahunya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau di situ, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, nadanya ketus. "Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan menyapa Naruto dengan ramah. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak membalas sapaan ramah tersebut dengan keramahan yang sama. Ia justru memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya.

Naruto meninggalkan kelas Sasuke setelah meninggalkan satu kecupan di pipi kakaknya yang membuat orang-orang di kelas tersebut bersorak iri.

.

"Naruto, _break_!"

Naruto melangkah pelan meninggalkan lapangan ketika pelatihnya meneriakkan perintah istirahat meskipun ia baru berlatih selama 30 menit. Hari itu permainannya kacau. Bolanya berkali-kali dicuri lawan, dan tidak satupun tembakannya masuk. Ia juga selalu melakukan _foul _saat memblok. Jelas saja, pelatihnya langsung menyuruhnya berhenti. Sisa waktu latihan hari itu dihabiskannya mendengar ceramah pelatih dan berlari keliling lapangan. Ia melanjutkan latihannya sendirian sambil menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya.

Sasuke terlambat menjemputnya. Karena itu, Naruto melanjutkan latihannya seorang diri. Ia berlatih melakukan lemparan, namun tidak satupun yang masuk. Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dan sekali lagi melakukan lemparan.

Bolanya masuk dengan sempurna.

Tepuk tangan pelan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari bola yang menggelinding jauh darinya. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lemparan yang bagus."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau terlambat."

"Aku ada urusan-"

"Kau jalan dengan Sakura."

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena dia pacarku," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke pelan. Yang didorongpun menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bau keringat," ujar Naruto.

"Bodoh!" ujar Sasuke. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau keringatmu."

"Kalau Sakura yang berkeringat?"

"Semua manusia itu berkeringat, dobe."

"Kalau Sakura keringatnya bau, kau akan tetap menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pacarku, berarti aku menerima semua hal tentangnya."

"…."

"Ayo pulang."

Bukannya melangkah mengikuti ajakan Sasuke, Naruto malah duduk di lantai dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku lelah, tidak bisa jalan."

Sasuke menghela napas menghadapi sikap manja Naruto. Namun ia tetap menawarkan punggungnya untuk adiknya tersebut.

"Niisan?" panggil Naruto ketika mereka menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Tentu saja. Kita ini saudara."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Kau tidak mengerti," gumamnya lirih.

.

Naruto tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan ia selalu menjadikan apa yang disukai Sasuke menjadi targetnya. Ketika mereka masih di sekolah dasar, Sasuke sangat menyukai _baseball_ namun ia tidak bisa bergabung dengan klub _baseball_ sebab ia harus fokus pada pelajarannya. Narutopun memaksakan diri untuk menjadi anggota tim _baseball_ yang semuanya hanya berisi anak laki-laki. Ia mengikuti setiap latihan dengan serius agar Sasuke bisa melihatnya bertanding di pertandingan musim panas. Tetapi ketika ia tidak diikutkan dalam pertandingan karena ia adalah perempuan, ia menangis karena kecewa dan Sasuke hadir untuk menghiburnya.

Saat SMP, Sasuke sangat suka menonton pertandingan basket, karena itulah dia membentuk tim basket wanita di sekolahnya. Setelah latihan keras selama satu tahun, di tahun keduanya di SMP ia berhasil mengikuti pertandingan nasional, meskipun pada akhirnya ia kalah di babak penyisihan. Namun permainannya cukup membuatnya terkenal, dan Sasuke tidak pernah melewatkan pertandingannya sekalipun.

Ketika Sasuke sering menonton acara musik rock, Narutopun belajar musik rock. Ia berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak punya bakat di bidang seni musik. Ketika Sasuke berkata ia ingin mencoba sebuah makanan dalam acara memasak yang ia tonton, Naruto segera ke super market untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dan mencoba memasaknya, meskipun hasilnya adalah kegagalan. Namun, Sasuke tetap memakannya dan memuji masakannya.

Semua yang disukai Sasuke akan dilakukan Naruto. Semua itu dilakukannya agar Sasuke melihatnya, dan menaruh perhatian padanya. Awalnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa. Ia tidak tahu alasannya apa. Namun, ketika Sasuke memiliki pacarnya yang pertama, dan perasaan sesak yang menyiksa menguasainya, Narutopun menyadari alasan dari semua tindakannya selama ini. Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Bukan sebagai seorang adik, tetapi sebagai seorang wanita.

Ia memiliki hasrat untuk menguasai Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan itulah yang kemudian membuatnya menjadi begitu manja pada Sasuke, bahkan sampai mengikuti Sasuke ke kelasnya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, ia juga sering menggoda Sasuke dengan sengaja memakai pakaian yang terbuka di kamarnya. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming dan tetap memperlakukannya sebagai seorang saudara. Terlebih lagi, ia berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya.

Dua alasan yang membuat konsentrasinya sering kacau dalam permainan. Berkali-kali sudah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada kakaknya tersebut, namun yang didapatnya selalu saja respon sebagai saudara.

Naruto mulai lelah dengan sikap Sasuke.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda darinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Ia merasa ia telah melawatkan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Namun sekeras apapun otaknya mencoba mengingatnya, ia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sampai kapan kaumau melamun, dobe?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Iapun sadar ia sudah di garasi rumahnya sendiri. Iapun ingat ia tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang, dan sudah sampai di rumah. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengingat kembali kejadian di sekolah mulai dari pagi sampai sebelum ia pulang. Karenanya, begitu melihat wajah Sasuke, ia langsung ngambek.

"Naruto, kau terlambat sekali, sayang," sahut Mikoto yang menjemput mereka di pintu.

"Niisan jalan dengan pacarnya sampai lupa menjemputku!" ujar Naruto ketus.

"Dobe!"

Naruto mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi setelah Mikoto mengeraskan suaranya untuk memberitahu makan malam sudah siap.

.

Setengah jam berlalu namun tanda-tanda Naruto akan turun tidak juga terlihat. Mikoto mencoba memanggilnya. "Aku tidak lapar, kaasan. Aku tidak perlu makan." Ia menjawab.

Begitu giliran Itachi yang datang membujuknya, sebuah surat di selipkan di bawah pintu. Itachi langsung sweat drop membaca isi surat itu.

_**Aku sudah kenyang makan angin dan minum keringat.**_

Berikutnya adalah giliran Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Cepat turun dan makan!"

"…."

"Naruto, kau tahu ayah tidak bisa makan tanpamu."

"…."

Sasuke menahan emosinya yang mulai naik gara-gara sikap adiknya yang sangat manja itu. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan terlambat menjemputmu lagi."

"…."

"Naruto-"

"Kalau aku dan Sakura tenggelam, siapa yang akan kau tolong terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku akan menolong Sakura karena dia tidak pandai-"

Buk!

Suara debaman keras di pintu mengejutkan Sasuke. Tampaknya Naruto baru saja melemparkan bantal ke arah pintu. Tak lama kemudian suara teriakannya terdengar. "Makan saja dengan Sakura!"

"Dobe, jaga sikapmu!" seru Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Kalau bukan-"

"Kalau tidak disuruh, kau tidak peduli aku mau makan atau tidak, kan?!" jerit Naruto. "Kau tidak peduli padaku, kan?!"

"Naruto!"

"Aku benci padamu!"

"DENGAR DOBE!" teriak Sasuke sambil menghantam pintu kamar Naruto. "Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti anak kecil? Kautidak mau makan, itu masalahmu. Tapi ayah, ibu, dan Aniki menunggumu di bawah. Mereka harus makan, jadi cepat turun!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruto masih berkeras.

"UCHIHA NARUTO! BEGINIKAH CARAMU MEMBALAS BUDI-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung diam. Ditatapnya sosok Fugaku yang juga menatapnya tajam. Sasuke tahu ia berada di pihak yang salah, karena itulah ia hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf pada ayahnya sebelum kembali ke meja makan.

Sementara Fugaku menggantikan giliran Sasuke untuk membujuk Naruto.

"Naruto, ini tousan."

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Naruto, namun tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang menangis. "Tousan," panggilnya pelan.  
"Boleh tousan masuk?"

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, mengizinkan Fugaku untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak mau turun untuk makan, karena itu tousan yang ke kamarmu," ujar Fugaku sambil meletakkan makanan yang memang sengaja ia bawa.

"Gomennasai."  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku setelah ia mengatur makanan untuknya dan Naruto.

Naruto enggan untuk menjawab. Namun air matanya tidak juga berhenti mengalir. Fugakupun hanya diam dan mengusap pelan kepala Naruto tanpa memaksa putrinya untuk menjelaskan apapun.

"Latihanku kacau seharian ini. Pelatih sampai mengeluarkanku dari lapangan. Kalau begini terus, aku mungkin tidak bisa ikut bertanding."

"..."  
"…"

"Apa kauyakin tidak ada hal lain yang mengusikmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau dan Sasuke hanya berbeda satu tahun, wajar kalau kalian berdua begitu akrab. Tetapi, perhatian Sasuke sekarang sudah terbagi, karena itu kau jadi tidak konsentrasi bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Kata-kata Fugaku memang tepat sasaran, meskipun alasan yang mendasarinya tidak seperti dugaan Fugaku. Konsentrasinya pecah memang karena ia cemburu pada Sakura, namun bukan sebagai adik yang kakaknya direbut, tetapi sebagai wanita yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setitik rasa bersalah mulai menempati sudut hati gadis belia itu. Dalam hati, berulang kali ucapan maaf ia tujukan pada sosok ayah yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan malam saja? Minato selalu berkata, 'perut lapar akan membuatmu mudah emosi'."

"Minato-san?" ulang Naruto menyebut nama ayah kandungnya dengan asing.

Fugaku terbatuk pelan mendengar cara Naruto menyebut nama ayah kandungnya. "Naruto, tidak baik memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap ayahmu."

"Tapi, bagiku, ayahku adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Tousan yang sedang makan malam denganku," bantah Naruto dengan nada ringan.

Ucapan Naruto telah membawa Fugaku dalam pergolakan sekali lagi. Pergolakan yang kerap hadir di hatinya sejak Naruto mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Ia tidak ingin menutupi kenyataan bahwa Naruto bukanlah anak kandungnya, dan ia ingin agar Naruto tetap menghormati orang tua biologisnya. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi hatinya untuk membuat Naruto hanya mengakuinya sebagai seorang ayah.

Malam itu, Fugaku kembali menyemangati Naruto dengan berjanji bahwa ia akan duduk di bangku paling depan untuk mendukung pertandingan putrinya. Setelah Naruto terlelap, barulah ia meninggalkan kamar putrinya tersebut.

.

Kiba melihat Sasuke dengan serius seolah-olah temannya itu baru saja kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhnya dan sekarang menjadi mahluk paling aneh di dunia.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kiba!" Sasuke yang jengah dilihatipun mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Ahh, maaf, maaf," ucap Kiba. "Hanya saja aku merasa tidak melihat Naruto hari ini."

"Dia memang tidak ada, bodoh."

Kiba langsung manggut-manggut paham. "Apa dia sakit?"

"Gadis sepertinya mana bisa sakit," Sasuke berujar ketus.

"Yahhh, aku hanya berpikir dia sudah sampai batasnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Yahh, mungkin nyalinya yang sudah sampai batasnya."

"Bicara apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke. Sedikitnya ia penasaran juga dengan sikap berlebihan Kiba yang ditambah gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas.

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin bertambah melihat reaksi Kiba. Ia menunggu penjelasan Kiba dengan tidak sabar.

"Tapi, Naruto itu kan manja sekali padamu. Jadi, kupikir kausudah ta- hey!"

Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kiba dengan kencang. "Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Naruto?" tanyanya sadis.

"Oy, Sasuke, tenanglah!"

"JAWAB AKU!"

.

"Kau lihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada seorang siswa di kelas adiknya. Begitu jawaban yang didapatnya negatif, ia langsung melesat mencari di tempat lain. Ia sudah bermandikan keringat karena terus mencari sejak jam istirahat dimulai tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto.

"_**Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana sikap Naruto. Dia sangat manja padamu, dan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu. Lalu, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana siswa senior sering menggunakan kekuasaan senior mereka."**_

Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Tempat yang belum ia periksa adalah ruang klub basket dan gedung olahraga. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya seolah-olah Naruto akan menghilang bila ia tidak segera sampai.

"_**Awalnya, aku pikir itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi aku sudah melihatnya tiga kali. Mereka membully Naruto. Itu, kau ingat waktu kau ke sekolah dengan menggendong Naruto karena kakinya memar? Dia bilang dia terjatuh saat latihan, kan? Sehari sebelumnya mereka mengeroyok Naruto. Sepertinya mereka sengaja mengincar anggota tubuh selain wajah."**_

Tidak ada.

Naruto tidak ada di ruang klub maupun di _gym_. Rasa cemas semakin menguasai Sasuke, ditambah rasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari keganjilan yang dialami Naruto selama ini. Naruto selalu memakai pakaian terbuka saat di kamarnya. Namun ia pernah terus memakai pakaian berlengan panjang. Sasuke bahkan tidak memikirkan jawaban aneh Naruto ketika ia menanyakan alasannya memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"_Aku sedang latihan menjaga stamina."_

Saat kakinya terluka pun, Sasuke hanya menerima saja jawaban Naruto yang beralasan ia ceroboh saat latihan.

"Sial!" maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Bayangan Naruto dikeroyok di suatu tempat membuatnya benar-benar cemas. Ia merasa gagal menjaga Naruto.

"Niisan?"

Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke justru balik bertanya. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku bertanya duluan," ucap Naruto tidak terima. "Tapi, aku dari lapangan basket yang ada di belakang."

Sasuke hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak menutupi apapun darinya. Kelegaan yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya membuatnya menarik Naruto dan memeluk adiknya erat. Naruto jelas kaget dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Niisan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau di_bully_?"

"Ck, Inuzuka itu ember sekali sih!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, dobe!" tegur Sasuke. "Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan hal ini?"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan santai. "Yang pertama, aku tidak di_bully_. Aku hanya kalah jumlah. Yang kedua, aku tidak punya alasan untuk memberitahumu. Itu saja."

Sasuke tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Gadis yang biasanya selalu menggelayut manja padanya, egois dan kekanak-kanakan, kali ini bicara dengan nada tenang seolah-olah dikeroyok bukanlah hal besar. Terlebih lagi, nada bicaranya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membutukan dirinya.

"ikut aku!" sahut Sasuke sambil menarik paksa Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Ia mengabaikan protes Naruto, dan menarik gadis itu menuju kelasnya. Sikapnya itu jelas membuat semua orang di kelasnya kaget. Apalagi gadis-gadis yang pernah mengeroyok Naruto juga ada di dalamnya.

"Dengar!" seru Sasuke keras. "Jika ada yang berani menyentuh Naruto sekali lagi, orang itu akan berhadapan denganku! Tidak peduli dia itu perempuan."

Pernyataannya itu membuahkan berbagai macam reaksi. Takut, jelas dirasakan oleh beberapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke dalam pernyataannya. Sedangkan sisanya hanya mengagumi ketegasan Sasuke sebagai seorang kakak.

"Bodoh," gumam Naruto sambil menahan air matanya.

Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Sasuke sebab ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke membelanya dan membuatnya menyukai kakaknya itu lebih jauh. Baginya, menyukai Sasuke yang hanya menganggapnya adik sudah sangat menyiksa. Bila ia terus-menerus menerima perhatian Sasuke, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan hatinya akan bisa bertahan menanggung perasaannya itu.

Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya. Ia terlalu mencintainya sehingga harapannya yang paling besar adalah Sasuke menyadari perasaannya dan berhenti menganggapnya sebagai adik.

.

"Ohayou, tousan, kaasan!"

"Ohayou, Naruto. Kau rapi sekali hari ini. Ada apa?"

Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sebelum mendekat ke arah Fugaku dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hari ini aku mau kencan sama tousan! Hehe~"

"Eh? Kenapa kaasan tidak tahu?" Mikoto protes, namun senyum di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa demikian.

"Ini kan, rahasia anak dan ayah yang sangat akrab. Iya kan, tousan?" Naruto meminta dukungan Fugaku.

"Tentang itu, Naruto," ucap Fugaku sedikit ragu-ragu. "Maaf, tousan tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Tousan harus menghadiri rapat dengan klien dari Cina."

Ekspresi bahagia di wajah Naruto langsung menghilang. Pelukannya pada Fugakupun dilepasnya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Naruto, tousan pasti akan menggantinya lain kali."

Naruto memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Ya. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu, tousan."

Mikoto menatap tubuh Naruto yang menghilang di ujung tangga. Sangat jelas terlihat bila Naruto sangat kecewa saat ini sebab kesempatan pergi dengan ayahnya harus dibatalkan.

Fugaku adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Selain pagi saat sarapan dan malam, ia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk dilewatkan bersama anak-anaknya. Karena itulah, Naruto yang memang sangat dimanjakan olehnya, selalu menantikan kesempatan untuk bisa jalan-jalan dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau menggantinya minggu depan?" saran Mikoto, menyadari kekecewaan yang sama yang dirasakan Fugaku karena harus membatalkan janji dengan putri kesayangannya.

"Ia belum pernah memakai baju itu sejak aku memberikannya."

"Ya," ujar Mikoto membenarkan. "Karena itu, kau harus membuatnya mengenakannya minggu depan."

"Hn."

.

Naruto berbaring dengan lesu di kamarnya. Sudah lama ia menantikan hari ini tiba. Ia bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang dibelikan Fugaku secara khusus untuknya. Namun, janji mereka harus dibatalkan karena urusan kantor yang Narutopun tahu pasti sangat penting tetapi tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya. Rasa kecewanya itu membuatnya malas bergerak.

Suara ketukan di pintu diabaikan Naruto, ia lebih memilih menatap jam weker di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia tetap tidak bergerak ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dan namanya dipanggil.

"Naruto," panggil Itachi untuk kedua kalinya. "Tousan bilang kau mau beli sepatu baru?"

"…"

Naruto, tousan juga sangat ingin pergi denganmu, tetapi-"

"Aku tahu," sela Naruto, pelan. "Aku tahu, aku mengerti, karena itu aku tidak marah. Tetapi tidak marah tidak berarti tidak kecewa, kan? Aku hanya kecewa. Itu saja."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar Naruto. Didekatinya tempat tidur adik bungsunya itu dan dielusnya rambut pirangnya dengan sayang. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan cukup, tetapi bisakah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke menggantikan Uchiha Fugaku?"

Naruto berbalik pelan. "Hontou?"

Itachi tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Niisanmu ini tidak pernah berbohong padamu, kan?"

"Kita bisa pergi nonton setelah itu?"

"Ya."

"Makan siang juga?"

"Tentu."

"Foto bersama?"

"Apapun yang kaumau, Naruto," ujar Itachi yang langsung dibalas pelukan dari Naruto.

"Arigatou, niisan. Aku sayang padamu!"

"Cepat siap-siap, dobe!" Sela Sasuke di tengah-tengah kemesraan Itachi dan Naruto.

.

Itachi menghela napas lelah sekali lagi melihat adegan di depannya, Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling bertukar tatapan tajam. Itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Itachi menghela napas sebanyak itu. Ia tahu sejak awal ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua adiknya itu bisa sangat akrab di satu sisi, dan bisa sangat bertentangan di sisi lain.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Itachi saat ini adalah, mengapa hari ini menjadi salah satu hari keduanya saling bertentangan? Padahal ia sengaja membatalkan semua rencana di hari liburnya untuk menggantikan ayahnya menemani Naruto membeli sepatu baru untuk pertandingannya besok. Mereka baru 30 menit di tempat itu, dan entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar Naruto berteriak.

"Aku harus memilih yang bagus untuk pertandinganku besok, kenapa begitu saja niisan tidak bisa mengerti?!"

"Dari tadi kau sudah mencoba banyak sepatu, dobe! Mana mungkin tidak ada yang bagus di situ?!"

"Aku sedang mencari yang terbaik. Apanya yang salah dengan itu?!"

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah?"

"Sudah kubilang kau membuang-buang waktuku, dobe!"

"Lantas kenapa kau ikut?!"

"Cukup!" Itachi menengahi. "Sasuke, kau sudah setuju menemani Naruto. Bertanggung jawablah dengan kata-katamu sendiri. Lalu, Naruto, jangan berteriak di tempat umum, itu akan mengganggu yang lain."

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman, sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah imutnya di depan Itachi yang membuat sulung keluarga Uchiha itu langsung luluh di tempat. Ia bahkan dengan tenangnya mengikuti Naruto ke toko sepatu olahraga yang lain ketika Naruto mengatakan tidak menemukan yang dia sukai di tempat sebelumnya.

Setelah dua jam mengelilingi area pertokoan dan tidak menemukan sepatu yang disukai Naruto, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang. Kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sangat akur sehingga Itachi bisa merasa sedikit lega. Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film, lalu berfoto di photo box dan kembali mencari sepatu untuk Naruto.

Sisa hari itu tampak sangat tenang sebab Sasuke lebih bisa menguasai dirinya dan tidak lagi terbawa emosi. Ia bahkan membantu Naruto memilihkannya sepatu yang membuat gadis itu semakin bahagia.

"Ne, niisan, sepatu ini bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto. Ia sedang mencoba sepatu ketiga yang dipilih Sasuke untuknya.

"Hmm, aku rasa itu pilihan yang bagus," jawab Itachi yang menghasilkan raut bahagia di wajah Naruto. Itachi sendiri tidak begitu paham soal basket ataupun hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan basket. Tetapi ia menyadari ketertarikan Naruto pada sepatu yang ia kenakan, karena itu ia memberikan komentar positifnya.

"Sasuke-nii?" kali ini Naruto beralih pada Sasuke. Tetapi kakaknya itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Naruto kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Niisan!"

Sasukepun memberi perhatian setelah dipanggil dengan suara keras begitu. "Bagus," komentarnya. Namun ia mengatakannya tanpa memperhatikan Naruto.

"Bohong. Kau tidak memperhatikanku," Naruto merajuk.

Kali ini Sasuke memberi perhatian penuh pada adiknya yang manja itu. "Aku memilihkannya untukmu karena aku tahu itu cocok untukmu."

Dengan kalimat pamungkas itu, Naruto langsung memutuskan untuk membeli sepatu tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak lagi protes ketika Sasuke berkata akan menunggu di luar toko.

Naruto keluar dari toko sambil menggandeng lengan Itachi dengan manja. Ia masih membahas tentang sepatu barunya yang dipilihkan Sasuke. Ia tampak sangat bahagia sampai-sampai Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya.

Namun senyum itu menghilang begitu Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura. Terlebih lagi, mereka sedang berciuman. Sesuatu dalam diri Naruto terasa aneh. Sakit dan perih. Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh.

"Sasuke!" ia mendengar Itachi memanggil nama Sasuke. Nadanya tinggi yang berarti Itachi sedang marah.

"Itachi-san." Suara Sakura juga bergema dalam kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak malu melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini? Di mana moral kalian?!"

Suara Itachi yang marah, suara Sakura yang meminta maaf, berganti-gantian mengisi pendengaran Naruto.

"Lihat, Naruto sampai kaget melihatnya."

Begitu namanya disebut, Naruto langsung tersadar. Emosi meluap dalam dirinya dan hanya beberapa detik, emosi itu tertumpah dalam bentuk tindakannya. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menamparnya dengan keras. Namun, ia justru ikut merasakan panas di wajahnya. Lalu terdengar suara Itachi yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Air mata di wajahnya semakin deras begitu ia, sekali lagi menyadari, bahwa dirinya baru saja ditampar Sasuke.

"Aku benci padamu!"

Terluka dan kecewa, ia melemparkan sepatu yang ia beli atas pilihan Sasuke pada kakaknya itu dan lari meninggalkan tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan itu.

.

Uchiha Fugaku adalah orang yang di luarnya terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Namun dalam dirinya, ia adalah sosok yang begitu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan ikut terbawa emosi dengan mudahnya, namun ia adalah orang yang tidak akan berani dipancing kemarahannya oleh orang lain. Terutama anak-anaknya.

PLAK!

Itachi dan Mikoto hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat Sasuke menerima tamparan dari Fugaku. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu benar-benar marah ketika mengetahui penyebab Naruto pulang dalam keadaan menangis dan lagi-lagi mengunci diri di kamar.

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu, Sasuke?"

"Dia yang memulainya."

PLAK!

Sekali lagi tamparan diterima Sasuke. Kali ini di pipi kanannya.

"Melakukan tindakan amoral di tempat umum," ucap Fugaku, "Itu kesalahan pertamamu."

"…."

"Menampar adikmu sendiri, itu adalah kesalahan keduamu!"

"Dia menampar Sakura," ujar Sasuke pelan. Tidak berani menatap ayahnya.

"Lalu itu membuatmu berhak menampar adikmu?" Tanya Fugaku lagi. "Sebagai seorang kakak, seharusnya kau menunjukkan contoh yang baik di depan adikmu. Tetapi tidak hanya menjadi contoh yang buruk, kau juga melayangkan tangan pada adikmu sendiri."

Sasuke diam. Tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri sebab yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Jika ia adalah kakak Naruto, harusnya ia bisa menjadi contoh yang baik. Yang paling penting, ia harusnya mewakili Naruto meminta maaf pada Sakura, bukannya menampar adiknya itu.

"Maaf, tousan."

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan renungkan kesalahanmu."

"Ya." Sasuke berujar pasrah dan segera naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Namun, begitu ia melewati kamar Naruto, ia berhenti.

"Naruto," panggilnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu."

"…."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku yang salah."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Sasuke sendiripun tidak mengharapkan adanya respon setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada adiknya hari itu.

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Maaf."

Ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri ketika suara serak Naruto terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Besok…"

"Aku akan menonton pertandinganmu besok, aku janji."

"Kau tidak boleh datang."

Sasuke mematung mendengar kalimat yang tidak disangkanya itu. Biasanya Naruto akan merengek-rengek agar seluruh keluarganya datang, khususnya Sasuke.

"Naruto-"

"Selamanya kau tidak boleh lagi datang melihat pertandinganku."

"Naruto-"

"Karena aku benci padamu."

Malam itu, berapa kalipun Sasuke memanggil Naruto, gadis itu tidak pernah menjawabnya. Ponselnyapun ia matikan. Saat itulah Sasuke baru menyadari ia benar-benar telah menyakiti adiknya itu.

.

"_Pass_!" teriak Naruto setelah berhasil melewati penjagaan. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju area lawan dan memasukkan bole ke keranjang, menambah skor untuk timnya.

Pertandingan berlangsung cukup sengit, mengingat tim lawan merupakan saingan tim basket sekolahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Perbedaan skor mereka sangat tipis, dan berkali-kali bertukar posisi sebagai tim yang memimpin. Tiga menit sebelum babak kedua berakhir, pelatihnya meminta timeout untuk mengatur strategi.

Naruto mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk sambil mendengar instruksi pelatihnya. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah keluarganya duduk. Fugaku terlihat tenang, namun Naruto tahu ayahnya sedang menontonnya dengan bangga. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi tampak melambai padanya. Iapun tersenyum dan balas melambai pada mereka. Sikapnya itu berbuah teguran dari pelatihnya.

Naruto tersenyum pahit menatap sepatunya. Ia tidak mengenakan sepatu pilihan Sasuke. Kakaknya itu juga benar-benar tidak datang melihatnya bertanding sesuai dengan permintaannya. Naruto kecewa, tentu saja. Namun ia sadar, sudah saatnya untuknya berhenti mengharapkan Sasuke. Kakaknya itu telah memilih Sakura, ia sampai tega menamparnya.

Naruto memegang pipinya yang masih agak bengkak. Perih semakin dirasakannya ketika bayangan wajah Sasuke yang marah karena ia menampar Sakura, juga ketika Sasuke menamparnya kembali melintas. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya begitu peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai kembali berbunyi. Mengingatkan dirinya untuk fokus pada pertandingan, Naruto berjalan memasuki lapangan.

.

Perebutan bola di menit-menit terakhir pertandingan semakin panas. Para pemain yang sudah lelah dan juga panic semakin banyak membuat kesalahan. Mereka saling berebut bola, bertukar serangan, dan saling memblok lawan.

Naruto menunggu pemain dari tim lawan yang membawa bola ke arahnya. Ia sudah menduga pemain itu akan melakukan tembakan sambil melompat, karenanya ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan lompatan yang tinggi. Begitu tim lawan mulai melompat untuk menembak, Naruto juga ikut lompat dan mmblock tembakannya. Tindakan Naruto berhasil mencegah tim lawan menambah skor. Naruto menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

Tubuhnya jatuh dengan bebas ke lantai, Naruto hanya perlu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar ia menyentuh lantai dalam keadaan berdiri. Tetapi lantai yang licin karena keringat dan juga sepatunya yang sudah aus membuatnya langsung terpeleset. Tidak sampai disitu, pemain yang tadi dibloknya juga mengalami kejadian yang sama. Tetapi ia terjatuh di atas tubuh Naruto. Tepatnya di atas kedua kaki Naruto. Merasakan sensasi sakit yang aneh, Naruto refleks berteriak. Stadion dibuat hening karenanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO?!"

Semua orang masih terlalu terkejut karena kecelakaan yang terjadi di lapangan sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Yang mereka tahu adalah Sasuke sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil mengangkat gadis yang menindih tubuh Naruto dengan menarik baju depannya. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Niisan!" panggil Naruto cepat. Ditariknya baju Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian kakaknya itu. "Hentikan niisan! Niisan! Akh!"

Sasukepun melepaskan gadis itu ketika mendengar suara kesakitan Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menggendong Naruto dan meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

.

"Aduh!" keluh Naruto begitu Sasuke mengompres kakinya dengan handuk dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan datang," ujar Naruto. "Gara-gara kau aku jadi sial!"

"Maaf."

"Padahal sudah kubilang jangan datang."

Naruto mengulang-ngulang kalimat yang sama, dan Sasuke juga mengulang kata maaf yang sama. Terus begitu hingga keduanya lelah berkata-kata.

"Niisan."

"Hn?"

"Aku main basket karenamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Bukan sebagai adik."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai laki-laki."

Sasuke membiarkan kompres di kaki Naruto. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah adiknya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Diusapnya pipi Naruto yang basah dengan lembut, lalu jemarinya menjelajahi setiap tempat di wajah adiknya itu. Mata biru yang sedang menangis, bibir lembutnya yang terus bergerak mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu'.

"Aku tahu, Naruto," ujarnya pelan. "Karena akupun begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, bukan sebagai adik, tetapi sebagai wanita."

"_**Pipimu sudah tidak apa-apa?"**_

"_**Ya."**_

"_**Baguslah."**_

"_**Sasuke-kun."**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, kan?"**_

"_**Sakura-"**_

"_**Kau datang ingin mengatakan itu, kan?"**_

"_**Ya."**_

"_**Syukurlah."**_

"_**Sakura-"**_

"_**Sebab akupun sudah tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan ini. Aku… tidak bisa menjadi pelarianmu selamanya."**_

"_**Kau… menyadarinya?"**_

"_**Karena aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku tahu. Kau… tidak pernah menggubris siapapun sebelumnya. Tetapi ketika dia berada di sekolah ini, kau mulai mempedulikanku. Kau juga hanya bersikap lembut padaku saat dia ada. Karena itu…"**_

"_**Maaf."**_

"_**Hanya ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti."**_

"…"

"_**Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintai adikmu sendiri?"**_

Awalnya adalah sebuah perasaan ingin tahu. Kenapa mereka berbeda? Kenapa ayah, ibu, kakaknya, dan dia sendiri memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam? Kenapa adiknya tidak? Kenapa hanya gadis kecil yang ia panggil 'adik' yang berbeda?

Pertanyaan kenapa itu akhirnya terjawab saat usianya 10 tahun, dan adiknya 9 tahun. Sasuke menemukan jawaban dari kata 'kenapa'. Namun jawaban itu justru menjadi awal dari segalanya. Sejak ia mengetahui jawabannya, Naruto telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda baginya. Seolah-olah matanya hanya untuk melihat Naruto, kemanapun gadis itu pergi, di manapun ia berada, apapun yang dilakukannya, Sasuke selalu tahu. Lalu, gadis itu sendiri tidak pernah pergi jauh darinya.

Apapun yang diinginkan Sasuke, gadis itu melakukannya. Bahkan hal-hal sepele sekalipun. Sasuke semakin tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu. Saat itu, itu adalah bentuk rasa penasarannya yang lain, rasa tertarik, ataupun keegoisan seorang bocah. Sebut saja perasaan itu dengan nama apapun, Sasuke tidak akan peduli.

Ia mengetahui nama perasaannya itu saat ia kelas dua SMP. Ketika ia mula bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Mereka bersama, dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya ketika ia tersadar. Dalam sebuah hubungan yang ia lihat di alam mimpi. Hasrat terdalamnya. Saat itulah ia sadar, ia menginginkan Naruto sebagai wanita.

Perasaan itu adalah hal abstrak bernama cinta.

Di saat Sasuke menyadari perasaannya, di saat itu pula ia menyadari hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Naruto selama ini. Ia juga mengerti bila hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan, sebab ada satu dinding yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka lewati. Dinding itu adalah ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakaknya sendiri. Dinding itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

Sasuke memilih menyerah pada perasaannya. Ia mencari pelarian. Menyakiti Naruto yang juga mencintainya. Berharap agar perasaan di antara mereka akan menghilang karenanya. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia.

Seperti apapun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan Naruto, ia tetap tidak bisa melihat gadis itu akrab dengan lelaki lain. Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu menjauh darinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu terluka. Ia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Naruto.

Alasan itulah yang membuatnya sering kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Rasa frustasi untuk memeluk sosok yang tidak boleh ia sentuh itu membuat sikapnya pada sosok itu terus berubah-ubah. Terkadang ia begitu menyayanginya, lalu ia akan berubah menjadi begitu dingin, terkadang pula ia akan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam perasaannya. Ketika ia bersama Naruto dan gadis itu tertidur begitu nyenyak, ia akan menunjukkan perasaannya yang terlarang itu. Seringkali ia mencuri ciuman dari sosoknya yang begitu lelap di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintai gadis yang selalu berusaha begitu keras untukku, Naruto?"

Air mata Naruto semakin menjadi mendengar pengakuan Sasuke padanya. Kebahagiaan yang begitu besar karena perasaannya bukanlah sepihak membuatnya tidak bisa menahan haru dalam hatinya. Semuanya tertumpah bersama air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Niisan, aku menyukaimu. Sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku juga, Naruto."

Jarak yang ada di antara mereka terhapus seiring kata-kata yang menguap dalam hening. Keduanya terhanyut oleh perasaan yang telah lama tersimpan. Saat itu, kebahagiaan akhirnya menyentuh kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Seharusnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu. Terpaku melihat kedua anaknya melewati batas hubungan sebagai saudara. Di belakangnya, Fugaku dan Itachi menyaksikan hal yang sama.

.

"Kembali ke kamar kalian," perintah Fugaku begitu mereka sampai di rumah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang kejadian di ruang kesehatan yang ia lihat. Saat itupun ia hanya mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pulang. Ia bersikap seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Tousan," panggil Naruto dengan nada pelan. "Aku-"

"Itachi, antar Naruto ke kamarnya."

"Kau dengar kan, Naruto? Ayo," bujuk Itachi. Ia membantu Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Tousan." Kali ini Sasuke yang bicara. Ia berdiri di hadapan Fugaku, menentang tatapan tajam ayahnya. "Aku mencintai Naruto."

"…"

"Sebagai-"

PLAK!

Tamparan digunakan Fugaku untuk memotong ucapan putra bungsunya. Itu adalah kali ketiga ia menampar Sasuke sejak putranya itu terlahir di dunia. "Kembali ke kamarmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tousan, aku juga mencintai niisan!"

"Naruto!" Fugaku meninggikan nada suaranya. Namun tidak ada kesan marah di dalamnya, tetapi lebih seperti putus asa. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Naruto menolak. Ia menepis tangan Itachi di bahunya. Ditatapnya Fugaku yang menolak untuk menatapnya. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tousan tidak menyutujui hubungan kami?"

"Kalian adalah saudara. Untuk apa mempertanyakan alasan yang sudah jelas?" Kali ini Mikoto yang angkat bicara. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam, sebab ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan kedua anaknya menjalin hubungan cinta. Tetapi melihat bagaimana kedua anaknya begitu keras kepala, dan Fugaku yang enggan menganggap kejadian itu ada, iapun mengambil peran untuk menyadarkan mereka.

"Tapi kami bukan saudara kandung," ujar Naruto. Ia masih menatap Fugaku.

"Tetapi secara hukum-"

"Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu menjadi Uzumaki, kan?"

"Naruto!" seru Mikoto. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, hendak menampar anak perempuannya.

"Mikoto!"

Mikoto berhenti begitu suara besar Fugaku terdengar. Iapun membatalkan niatnya dan hanya berdiri sambil menatap lantai.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Naruto menuntut penjelasan. "Jika aku dan Niisan bersama, aku juga akan menjadi Uchiha. Lalu apa masalahnya? Tousan?"

Naruto tertatih-tatih mendekat kea rah Fugaku. Bertumpu pada tubuh ayahnya, ia memaksa Fugaku menatap sosoknya yang jauh lebih kecil dari ayahnya. "Kenapa tousan? Kalau perlu, aku akan melepas nama Uchiha. Tetapi izinkan aku bersama niisan."

"Tousan, aku benar-benar serius menyukai Naruto. Aku mohon, izinkan kami bersama." Sasuke mendukung Naruto. Ia bahkan sampai berlutut di depan ayahnya.

Fugaku mengelus pelan kepala Naruto sebelum mengeluarkan jawaban finalnya, "Sekalipun kau bukan anakku, aku tetap tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian."

Jawaban final itu telah menjadi bom yang menghancurkan seluruh harapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa terduduk di lantai dengan pasrah, sedangkan Naruto menepis tangan Fugaku di kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan kecewanya pada kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Naruto."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia meninggalkan Fugaku secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa bantuan Itachi. Suara isakannya terdengar ketika ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau akan tidur di kamar tamu. Kau tidak diizinkan mendekati kamar Naruto, ataupun berbicara dengannya sampai kau bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu."

"Aku serius dengannya, tousan." Itu adalah kata-kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya suasana di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha terasa sangat suram. Tidak ada salam dari Sasuke ketika ia mengambil tempat di ruang makan tersebut, juga tidak ada suara lembut Mikoto yang menawarkan makanan untuk anak-anaknya. Yang paling jelas adalah tidak adanya sosok Naruto di antara mereka.

Itachi telah mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto untuk sarapan, tetapi jangankan turun untuk makan, adiknya itu bahkan tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya. Ia hanya diam dan mengunci diri di kamarnya.

"Sasuke, mulai hari ini, kau berangkat sendiri ke sekolah."

Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata ayahnya dan langsung melangkah menuju pintu. "Kami tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, tousan. Tidak akan."

Fugaku mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke yang terdengar seperti ancaman itu. Sebaliknya, ia menoleh ke arah tangga, pada sosok Naruto yang melangkah dengan pelan dan kepala tertunduk. Ia mengabaikan tawaran Mikoto untuk sarapan, dan terus melangkah menuju pintu.

"Mulai hari ini kautidak perlu ke sekolah, Naruto."

Naruto berhenti. Ia berbalik ke arah Fugaku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau akan pindah sekolah."

Luka baru tercipta di atas luka hati yang baru Naruto dapatkan malam sebelumnya. Tanpa mampu menahan air matanya, ia bertanya pada ayah yang dalam pandangannya telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat arogan.

"Doushite?"

"Sasuke sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya, karena itu kaulah yang harus pindah," jawab kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Sebenci itukah kau pada kami, tousan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu pedih. "Setelah niisan lulus, apakah kau akan mengirimnya kuliah di luar kota?"

"Jika sampai saat itu kalian tidak juga menyadari kesalahan kalian, aku akan melakukannya."

"Sebenarnya apa salah kami?!" seru Naruto. "Kami bukan saudara kandung. Aku, niisan, seluruh keluarga Uchiha, bahkan seluruh duniapun tahu itu! Lalu kenapa kami tidak boleh bersama?!"

"Tousan sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, kalian tidak akan pernah bersama meskipun kau bukan seorang Uchiha."

Suara isakan tangis Naruto terdengar semakin menyayat hati. Ia terduduk di tempatnya, menangis mendengar kata-kata Fugaku yang tidak bisa lagi diubah. Ia putus asa. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa benci pada sosok ayahnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan kami, atau mungkin kesalahanku?," ujar Naruto yang telah lelah menangis dan merasakan sakit dari ayahnya sendiri. "Atau mungkin, sebenarnya kau menyimpan dendam pada orang tua kandungku? Karena itu kau membenciku, iya kan, tousan?"

"…."

"Tetapi, kalau kau bisa membenciku sebesar ini," Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ditatapnya pria yang telah dianggapnya ayahnya sendiri, yang lebih ia sayangi dibandingkan ayah kandungnya. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sosok yang paling ia benci di dunia. "Akupun bisa membencimu lebih besar dari yang kau lakukan padaku, Uchiha Fugaku-san!"

"Naruto," Mikoto yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suara, meskipun hanya sekedar memanggil nama putrinya dengan lemah.

"Aku benci padamu."

Setelah mengutarakan kebenciannya, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Fugaku yang hanya diam menatap tubuhnya yang menghilang di titian tangga dan ibunya yang menangis terisak-isak melihat pertikaian antara suami dan anak-anaknya. Ia mengunci dirinya di kamar sejak saat itu.

Setelah mengibarkan bendera perangnya hari itu, Naruto tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan wajahnya di rumah tersebut. Makananpun hanya sedikit yang ia sentuh, itupun setelah Sasuke menyelipkan kertas kecil secara diam-diam yang memintanya untuk menghabiskan makanannya, atau terkadang ia menyelinap tengah malam untuk membuatkan makanan untuk adiknya tersebut. Hal itu terus berlangsung selama dua minggu, sehingga Mikoto yang tidak tahan melihat keadaan tersebut memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Naruto, ini kaasan."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban seperti biasa. Naruto tidak pernah lagi bicara sejak ia mengunci diri di kamarnya. Mikoto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan erat.

"Naruto, ini tentang kau dan Sasuke. Kaasan mohon izinkan kaasan bicara denganmu. Setelah mendengarnya, apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, kaasan tidak akan menghalangimu."

"…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Mikoto semakin putus asa. "Naruto," panggilnya mengiba. "Kaasan mohon."

Bahkan setelah ia memohon, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Mikoto yang sudah putus asapun hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun pintu kamar Naruto perlahan terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Naruto yang telah kehilangan ekspresinya.

.

Fugaku membalik halaman album lama yang selalu ia lihat sejak Naruto mengunci dirinya tiga minggu yang lalu. Setiap lembaran album tersebut berisi foto-foto Naruto sejak kecil. Ditatapnya setiap foto di dalam album tersebut hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Direkamnya setiap ekspresi putrinya dan dikenangnya kembali setiap momen dalam foto tersebut. Fugaku mendesah pelan. Ia sangat merindukan sosok putrinya itu. Ia merindukan ekspresi cerianya, suara tawanya, rajukannnya, dan semua tingkah manjanya.

"_Aku benci padamu."_

Fugaku memijat kepalanya yang sering sekali terasa sakit sejak permasalahan yang tidak ia harapkan tersebut terjadi dalam keluarganya.

"Mikoto, aku sudah bilang, aku tidak lapar," ujar Fugaku ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan aroma makanan tertangkap indera penciumannya.

"Tousan."

Fugaku langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara yang telah hilang darinya selama tiga minggu tersebut.

"Aku membuat ini untuk tousan," ujar Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia mendekati meja Fugaku dan meletakkan semangkuk bubur hangat di depan Fugaku. "Tousan belum makan, kan?"

Fugaku masih terpaku melihat sikap Naruto. Ia sempat menduga bahwa ia sedang bermimpi, namun dengan cepat ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Tousan?"

Kaku, Fugaku menyicipi bubur yang dibuat Naruto untuknya, dan dengan cepat menghabiskannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, tousan?"

"Ini makanan terenak yang pernah tousan makan," ujar Fugaku.

"Hontou ni?" Naruto memastikan sambil memeluk Fugaku dari belakang.

"Hn."

"Yay! Aku sayang tousan!" ujar Naruto riang, namun air matanya terjatuh dengan pasti. "Aku sangat sayang tousan!"

"Naruto."

"Ya, tousan?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"**Naruto, tidak ada orang yang menyayangimu lebih dari ayahmu. Karena itu, jangan pernah membencinya."**

"Karena aku bahagia."

"**Kaasan dan tousan menikah karena permintaan kedua orang tua kami. Tetapi saat itu, kaasan sudah memiliki orang yang kaasan sayangi. Begitu pula Fugaku."**

"Benarkah?"

"**Tetapi, karena kedua orang tua kami sangat keras, kami tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kami dengan orang yang kami sayangi. Kami memutuskan hubungan dengan masing-masing dari mereka dan menikah."**

"Ya, karena aku memiliki ayah yang sangat baik."

"**Tetapi, yang benar-benar memutuskan hubungan itu hanyalah Fugaku saja. Sedangkan kaasan tidak bisa melupakan orang itu, meskipun orang itu sudah menikah dengan wanita yang dicintai Fugaku. Bahkan setelah tujuh tahun menikah dan memiliki dua anak, kaasan masih belum bisa melupakan orang itu. Begitu pula dengannya."**

"Aku bukan ayah yang baik untukmu, Naruto."

"**Kaasan lalu melakukan kesalahan yang tidak akan termaafkan oleh Tuhan. Sebuah dosa yang tidak akan pernah terampuni bagaimanapun kaasan memohon ampunan."**

"Hmm… tousan adalah ayah terbaik di dunia ini."

"**Kaasan menghianati Fugaku. Kaasan juga menghianati Itachi, dan Sasuke, dan istri orang itu, yang merupakan sahabat kaasan, dan juga wanita yang dicintai ayahmu tetapi ditinggalkannya demi kaasan. Lalu, kaupun hadir dalam perut kaasan."**

"…**."**

"**Orang itu adalah Minato."**

"Tousan tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"**Kaasan berniat menggugurkanmu, tetapi Fugaku yang mengetahuinya mencegah kaasan."**

"Hmm… memiliki ayah sepertimu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku, tousan."

"**Tidak hanya dia memaafkan kaasan dan orang itu, diapun mempertahankan kehadiranmu, dia jugalah yang memaksa untuk mengadopsimu ketika Minato dan Kushina meninggal dalam kecelakaan, bahkan memberikan cintanya yang paling besar untukmu."**

"…**."**

"**Karena itu Naruto, jangan pernah membencinya, sebab dialah orang yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini."**

"Tousan."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, tousan. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Tousan juga sangat menyayangimu, putri kecil tousan."  
Air mata Naruto terjatuh semakin deras mendengar kalimat jujur Fugaku untuknya. Dikuatkannya pelukannya pada Fugaku dan dengan terbata-bata ia berujar. "Karena itu, tousan, aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

"…."

"Izinkan aku mencintai niisan."

.

"TOUSAN! TOUSAN!"

Suara Sasuke terdengar keras di setiap sudut ruangan di rumah keluarga Uchiha bersamaan dengan langkah terburu-burunya. Ia mencari di setiap ruangan dengan nada yang belum pernah ia keluarkan.

"TOUSAN!"

"Sasuke, pelankan suaramu!" ujar Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Sikapnya yang sangat tenang membuat kemarahan Sasuke semakin menjadi. Iapun melampiaskan kemarahannya itu pada Itachi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Dia keluar."

"Kau berbohong!" ujar Sasuke. Kali ini mencengkram kerah baju Itachi. "Dimana-"

Plak!

Mata Sasuke melebar merasakan sensasi panas di pipinya. Itachi baru saja menamparnya. Kakaknya yang sangat tenang itu baru saja menamparnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sasuke," ujar Itachi dengan nada pelan yang dipaksakan. "Naruto keluar… dari rumah ini… mungkin… untuk selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu? Tousan, ke mana tousan membawanya?" Sasuke kembali mendekati Itachi dengan agresif. Diguncang-guncangnya tubuh kakaknya hanya untuk mendapatkan tamparannya yang kedua. Tampaknya Itachi benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Itu keputusan Naruto. Tousan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Narutolah yang memintanya. Dia ingin menjauh darimu."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Menyanggah ucapan Itachi. "Naruto tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dia mencintaiku. Aku mencintainya. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku."

"Sampai kapan kau mau membutakan matamu, Sasuke?" ujar Itachi. Nadanya mulai meninggi. "Naruto adalah adikmu. "

"…."

"Adik kita."

Sasuke kehilangan kekuatan kakinya dan perlahan merosot ke lantai. Kata-kata Itachi awalnya hendak ia bantah, namun dua kata terakhirnya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Kerasnya tentangan ayahnya, ucapan ibunya yang berkali-kali mengingatkan mereka adalah saudara, dan kemarahan Itachi. Semuanya jelas sudah, dan kejelasan itu telah menghancurkan hati Sasuke.

Ia teringat pada suara Naruto yang menangis ketika menghubunginya beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ia menangis terisak-isak hingga kesulitan bicara. Ia hanya mengatakan maaf berulang kali tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan Sasuke padanya. Lalu di akhir kata maaf itu, ia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya yang tidak akan pernah dipercayai Sasuke.

"**Aku… menghianatimu… niisan… Aku… mencintai orang lain… jauh lebih besar darimu… aku… sangat sangat sangat mencintainya. Maafkan aku… niisan."**

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lirih bersama air matanya yang mengalir pelan. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Menangisi takdir yang begitu kejam padanya.

Mengapa… Tuhan?

.

"**Izinkan aku mencintai Sasuke-niisan."**

"…**."**

"**Aku mencintainya tousan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, tousan, hanya mencintainya saja. Aku mohon, izinkan aku mencintainya hingga perasaan ini menghilang suatu saat nanti.**

"**Naruto-"**

"**Aku mohon, tousan. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan membawa perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak akan kembali sampai perasaan ini menghilang. Karena itu… aku mohon…."**

"**Kau … sudah tahu?"**

**Hanya air mata yang menjadi jawaban Naruto ketika ia berlutut dan memeluk kaki Fugaku.**

"**Aku mohon, tousan."**

"Aku mempertahankan keluargaku, tetapi kehilangan putriku sendiri," ujar Fugaku. Matanya masih menatap langit biru yang menaungi putrinya di sisi lain tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Di sampingnya, Mikoto sedang menangis dan menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto," ujar Fugaku tulus. "Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menceritakan hal itu padanya."

Tangisan Mikoto semakin menjadi dan permintaan maafnyapun semakin tak terhentikan.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf…"

**THE END**


End file.
